1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a plurality of display regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals display information on a display unit using power supplied from the battery. The mobile terminal can record and play a video and display a graphic user interface (GUI), and include a laptop computer, a portable phone, glasses, a watch, a game machine, and the like capable of displaying screen information.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. However, a complicated process is needed to use such various functions.
Furthermore, in order to support and enhance the functions of the terminal, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration. In recent years, various types of mobile terminals have been developed. In other words, mobile terminals provided with a rectangular type of display unit in the related art have been widely distributed, but in recent years, more various types of display units have been actively developed. Accordingly, the need for development of a user experience (UX)/user interface (UI) applicable to various types of display units in addition to a single display region has been also emerged.